After the 1950s, with the improvement of pre-stress technology, the gradually perfection of anchor reinforce theory, designing method, regulations and standards, as well as the continually progress of anchor cable anti-corrosion means, a pre-stress anchor cable is progressed faster and faster. Currently, the bearing pre-stress of a single pre-stress anchor cable of rock reaches 16MN (in German). The pre-stress anchor cable is various in structures and types, and is improving and perfecting continually along with the utilization level. Pre-stress anchoring technology is widely used in various areas of rock geotechnical reinforcement engineering, and rich engineering practice experience has been accumulated.
However, in the area of monitoring and early warning soft rock slope and activity fault, it is found that using a conventional pre-stress anchor cable as a mechanical transmission device may have weak. For example, when the sliding force on the slide plane and fault plane exceeds the material strength of the anchor cable, the anchor cable may fracture, so that the mechanical signal transmission system may be broken, and the whole monitoring system may fail, as a result, it is incapable to monitor the whole landslip process continuously.